It is well known that shoelaces require tying and untying the two ends thereof at every use. Many times the laces come undone prematurely which, of course, is not desired. Knots and bows are subject to problems caused by ice, mud, and snags on debris or bushes.
Also, tying of shoelaces is difficult or impossible for some wearers. For example, parents may be required to spend time and exertion tying young children's laces. Once tied, children may play with the knot, step on a lace end, or otherwise cause the laces to work free through normal walking. For children and adults, laces which come undone prematurely represent at best more work to retie and at worst an opportunity for a tripping accident.
Also, persons with problems with manual dexterity, such as arthritis sufferers, may find tying shoelaces to be difficult if not impossible.
There might be disastrous results if a loose shoelace became entangled in a bicycle chain.
A variety of devices has been developed for locking shoelaces without requiring the tying thereof. For the most part, these devices are overly complicated such that they are not practical.
Another problem with previous shoelace locks is that those that are not integral with the shoe may easily come entirely separated from the shoe when not in use.
Another shortcoming of some prior art devices is the laces cannot be retightened without once again going through the entire clamping procedure.
Therefore it is desirable to have an improved shoelace fastening device that users can operate with much less effort, dexterity and time than is necessary for tying laces and which eliminates the possibility of premature unfastening.
It is further desirable that the device is easily attachable to a shoe without detracting from its utility, ease of use, and appearance.
It further desirable that the shoelace fastening device provide for fast and easy re-tightening of a shoelace.